rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Haldor the Ugly Alchemist
Haldor the Ugly (AKA the Ugly Alchemist) lived in the town of Vinyaes (once called 'Overhill'). He was first visited by Tudagub, who asked where he could buy poisons and other such supplies, under the guise of 'helping the town', but was scoffed at. Tudagub then offered wine to him in exchange for the information, but the Alchemist instead demanded 10 gold, which was negotiated down to 8 instead. This essentially sealed his fate; Tudagub then went to the tavern of which the Alchemist spoke, where he purchased poison from the low-lifes. ''The Abigael Assassination After Tudagub was done dealing with the underground low-lifes, he informed Abigael of the potential work. She travelled to them for work to do in order to increase her gold, as is the norm for her. The low-lifes requested that Abigael murder the Alchemist or they would come for her (on account of her being a loose end, like the target himself). Tudagub then gave Abigael the poison he purchased in exchange for 50% of the job's intake (he later hideously swindled her, but it could be argued that he got his comeuppance) and discussed the disposal of the man's corpse. Abigael attempted to brooch a friendship with the horrific man, so that giving him the poison would be far easier. After he laid himself down from 'too much wine' he slowly began to slip away on his couch and as the two of them discussed who should kill him, he stopped breathing and died. Tudagub was then fetched by Mr. Mogwoggles and assisted Abigael in the disposal of the body, at which point a few guards observed him carrying a body as the two of them left the shop. Repercussions The death of the Alchemist was crippling to the party's advancement and heavily weighed upon their gameplay in the future, even just vicariously. His death caused the Lord of Vinyaes, Lord Feng, to arrest Tudagub and cause a fiasco resulting in the Lord's death and widespread notoriety (especially for Vincent). Trivia'' *It is unknown what he did to provoke the low-lifes, but the fact that he told Tudagub about their existence likely contributed, as the low-life leader stated that "he has a big mouth - he talks too much" and that "he has it coming". *He is the "ugliest, most disgusting, crass human you have ever met in your life... he's got warts, pimples and... bulging nasty shit - boils all over his face, his nose is crooked and bent, he's got a slight hunch on his back, he's got long, thin fingers that are kinda greasy and his hair is patchy - really disgusting. On top of that he's totally, ridiculously, socially awkward, like (creepy lisp) 'Hey Babe, where's your house, where's your mom?'... just try to ask things and you can see he's almost trying to be normal, but he's retarded and ridiculous." Neal rolled a '3' on 3d6, the lowest possible rolls. "He will try to say you are pretty, but wind up saying you are a slut - just super bad at social activity." Category:Non-Player Character Category:Week 3 Category:Lisa's Revenge Category:Week 4